mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Paradox Space
Coverage Okay so about the third thought I had after this was revealed was: This is going to be a bitch to cover. So here's a few things to consider. 1. It will probably be big, so there will be lots of content that needs to be covered. 2. It might be complicated to tell apart the "previously unseen", the "doomed time line what if's", and the "hypothetical stories that have nothing to do with canon". 3. Do we add in the new information on the characters in the character articles? Glob knows these are crowded enough as it is. 4. This technically isn't a mspaint-adventure. So we can be pretty liberal in how we cover it, even going so far as to separate the content in a separate wiki...but that would probably bring it's own set of problems. In any case I think we need to have some way to indicate if a piece of information came from the original story or from the paradox space comics.- 08:27, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :Well any hypothetical "what if?" stories would probably differ quiet noticeably from the canon, because otherwise what is the point? I guess the issue might be trying to distinguish some of them from doomed timelines, because a story can be clear whether it is hypothetical or doomed timeline, but it can also be ambiguous, so I guess it is sort of a matter of a case by case judgement, unless PXS itself makes the distinction clear by categorising stories. :As for sourcing what information came from where, well one of our many community goals it to add more source links, if we keep up on this goal when it comes to adding new info from PXS than we shouldn't need to indicate the source of the info in the text (for the most part). - The Light6 (talk) 11:39, April 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Splitting it into a separate wiki could be a good idea, it would give us more room to write story summaries in-depth. 00:13, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :::I think we should cover it here. This wiki already covers Jailbreak, Bard Quest and Problem Sleuth, and with an update schedule of one page per weekday, it'll take a year to catch up with Act 1's pagecount and two more years to catch up with Act 2, and I don't think we need to worry about too many multi-page pesterlogs. The Buffyverse wiki covers Buffy, Angel and the comics, the Bleach wiki covers the manga, the parts of the anime based on the anime, the filler arc parts of the anime and the omake segments of uncertain canon status and Wookiepedia covers the entire Star Wars franchise and its half-dozen or so canon tiers, and they've all found ways of keeping things clear and organized (usually with separate sections for various spinoffs or story arcs). -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 23:40, April 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::On that topic, I've always thought Bulbapedia was a phenomenal and exemplary wiki. That being said, alright. Let's cover it here. Do we need a PXS category? Doomed timelines / canon / fanon subcategories? And more currently pertinent, do any of these stories deserve individual pages yet, or should we just summarize them on the PXS page? 23:43, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::Since these stories are all going to be pretty short (if the first two are any indication), I don't think individual pages will be needed. Putting the summaries on the main PXS page should be fine for now, though they may later need to be relocated to new pages if they end up taking up too much space. 00:31, April 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Another wiki example to add to the list of wiki examples is the Doctor Who Wiki, it covers Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures (+ K9 and Company), Torchwood, and K9, and all of those things in all their different media formats from the TV shows, to the books, novels, comics, audio plays, actual stage plays, licensed parodies, and possibly more. Of course we cannot stop others from making a PXS wiki if they want, but if they do, and it ends up being a failure, like that independent Homestuck Wiki, we can do to it what we did to the Homestuck Wiki. ::::::That being said, Hussie's blog post did indicate that most if not all the PXS stories would be fairly short, most of them can easily be covered here. That being said, if any story in the future is long or complex enough to warrant it, it can have it's own page. But certainly the first two stories do not warrant it. :::::::I am in all favor of covering this on this Wiki, and agree with the points made by Lp. We can summarize the short stories on this page, and if there actually ends up being a long, in depth story on Paradox Space we can create a separate page for it. I think that sourcing Paradox Space as canon material should be done sparingly unless it's stated outright that Hussie contributed to the writing of the comic. Really, Paradox Space is just an officially endorsed place for talented people to post fan comics. Rabbeseking (talk) 04:42, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Canonicity I'm fairly certain that is a word, at least. Anyway, in the latest PXS news update (hey we should make a PXS link template) Hussie made a very helpful coverall statement for how canon these stories are: "For any given story, it is either "Definitely Not Canon" or "Possibly Canon". But no story should ever be regarded as "Definitely Canon", unless Homestuck itself confirms those events retroactively in some manner." So there we have it. 23:47, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :I think a Paradox Space link template would be great to make! (lol off topic kind of) Just my two cents. Ylimegirl (talk) 04:50, April 17, 2014 (UTC) ::I just tried to for about half an hour, but I have to admit at some point that I have zero experience making any templates before, even a simple link template, and that is the point I have reached. Code is here, and yes I realize it won't work unless the code is in the same-named template page, but I tried it and it wasn't sufficient yet, so I decided not to uselessly clog up template namespace. 05:56, April 17, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm gonna try my hand at it, probably after school. Ylimegirl (talk) 15:05, April 17, 2014 (UTC) :::EDIT: Here have a shit edit of the MSPA template real quick Ylimegirl (talk) 15:14, April 17, 2014 (UTC) PXS vs. PxS Minor thing but might as well jump on it in the early stages, which one should we use? I know people have sort of disagreed on it, but as far as I can tell, both are equally right (officially, maybe). I know people have pointed to the smaller "x" in the icon as evidence it is supposed to be PxS, but that feels more like stylisation. , however (Hussie ironically hasn't used either, instead using PS). I considered changing the intro to say "abbreviated as PXS and PxS" but I felt that seem odd to readers, so I will hold off to see what everyone else thinks. I of course prefer PXS, and Rachel as editor-in-chief of PXS might be a more reliable source on what the "correct" one is (if there is a correct one that is). - The Light6 (talk) 05:20, April 28, 2014 (UTC) :It's hard to tell, since x just looks like a smaller capital X. I would recommend PXS, given that. On the other hand, P'arado'x S'pace so... ' 05:47, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ::We already have a P'roblem '''S'leuth though...Rabbeseking (talk) 02:38, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Nobody was ever arguing to abbreviate this as PS. Ever. I bolded the lowercase x for a reason. ''' 05:37, April 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Didn't even see that x. Rabbeseking (talk) 23:55, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Future management Considering that paradox space updates daily and each story so far has been around 3-6 pages it wont be long before this article gets pretty big. What do you guys think would be the best way to manage this? The2ndplayer (talk) 20:42, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :I think one possibility is to make the comic listings into a table like the ones on this page, with it having parameters of "name", "starting date", and "page length". We'd have to remove the summary for each story, but that would make the article REALLY long if we did a summary for every one anyway, so... Ylimegirl (talk) 01:36, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :::wanted to throw an idea out here, we could put the summaries in some type of collapsible boxes, not sure how to do it, but I've seen it done elsewhere. :::Whohoohuwhu (talk) 13:35, May 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::I had considered collapsible boxes myself, but we shouldn't move to that until the size becomes objectionable. ::::I think the long term solution will be something similar to Problem Sleuth s volume pages and Homestuck s act pages. As for how they might be grouped, considering the only current division is by story, I think grouping them by year might do well, but with the current year kept on the main PXS page, at least for this year to see how that idea might fair out. Alternatively if they are ever published we can use that as the page division like we did with Problem Sleuth. - The Light6 (talk) 14:09, May 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::I was meaning to post this a couple of hours ago but whatever, Hussie confirmed in that PXS is most likely going to be published: "So my intention is to work on figuring that out, to make it sustainable. By optimizing ads, printing books, etc." ::::So yes, grouping them by volume is currently a viable future option as I previously suggested, and it is a suggestion I much prefer to grouping by year. Published volumes may also have bonus content that may be difficult to categorise in relation to the online content, going by volume allows an easy method of grouping. - The Light6 (talk) 14:03, May 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::As per the issue of separating the pages by volume when there are no volumes by which to separate by, a problem no one else has raised except myself; for Problem Sleuth: Volume 5 prior to it being released it was named "Problem Sleuth: Unknown Volume(s)" so we could use "Paradox Space: Unknown Volume(s)" should we choose to split the page. Also as per other pages where the page name is basically a placeholder in lieu of an official name I threw together a banner we could use on the page, I also made some changes to it to attempt to fix some issues I've had with the ones we've had and still have. - The Light6 (talk) 05:00, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::did anyone elses head hit meet their desk when they saw the new alt text on page 2 of deadline (I very much resembled the dersites in the last panel). Whohoohuwhu (talk) 10:46, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Continuing this topic; I was meaning to post this several months ago but... yeah I didn't, whoops. But I am currently (as in several months ago) suspending the idea of doing the unknown volume(s) idea until a future date. As discussion on the forum resulted in Rachel / softowl clarifying Hussie's statements; while they hope to eventually publish PXS until such a time where they can do a cost-benefit analysis it remains just that, a hope. When the time comes that they feel an analysis would do any good we will not know for certain whether there will ever actually be published volumes. ::::::This means I am defaulting back to the option of grouping them by year. Should a volume ever be announced or published I am of the opinion we should switch, even if it means using a combination of volumes and years. - The Light6 (talk) 12:29, June 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::I agree with that, but after 2 months it's already gotten pretty long, I think we'll need to address it before we get this 3/4th of a year of content (depending on if we organize it by the start of the caladner year or by aniversery) Whohoohuwhu (talk) 16:49, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Perhaps another option is to make seperate pages for each story, just like how wiki's for animes often make separate pages for each episode (see Bulbapedia for example)? Then you could list the summary, characters, alt text, tags and trivia for every story seperately so that you can easily find information on each story. 00:53, August 2, 2014 (UTC) ← Resetting indent . We don't know how much the book covers but it does cover at least up to , however the front and back covers show Kanaya and Aradia wearing Camp Sgrub shirts from Summerteen Romance, which might indicate that this book is the entirety of Year 1 of PXS (given Summerteen Romance is currently on schedule to end on the 1 year anniversary of PXS). Our whole problem about whether to use years or not looks like it has resolved itself, so I recommend that once we know the full extent of the book that we begin to split its content from this page and into Paradox Space: Book One, we could probably even make the page now, even if we can't fill it up yet. - The Light6 (talk) 01:53, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Character pages continued from Talk:List of Paradox Space characters#Does this really need to be its own page? Long-term, here's how I think we should handle it: *Major characters should get their own articles listing all their appearances and covering their roles in various Paradox Space stories. ("John Egbert (Paradox Space)", "Vriska Serket (Paradox Space)", "Roxy Lalonde (Paradox Space)", "Jack Noir (Paradox Space)" etc.) *Minor one-shot characters could either continue to be listed on list of Paradox Space characters, or get forked off into a separate article like "list of minor Paradox Space characters" (which could be further subdivided by volume or year or species or whatever if it gets too big). *Eventually, once we've got a navbox and character info has been shuffled off onto other pages, the main list of Paradox Space characters page might becomes a sort of hub / portal / index / overview page, sort of like the Homestuck Kids, troll, Guardian and ancestor pages. *I'm not sure how to handle secondary characters. Maybe we could create pages covering groups of characters ("Guardians (Paradox Space)", "Carapacians (Paradox Space)", "The Felt (Paradox Space)" etc.). -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 08:44, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :I like the idea of setting up paradox space character pages, but then there rises a question of linking, we should certainly be linking to the source, so do these pages get linked at all aside from on the hub? I'm not sure how we would do it is all Whohoohuwhu (talk) 00:53, May 16, 2014 (UTC) ::I personally think that character pages for the characters' appearances in Paradox Space is really unneeded. The characters already have pages that describe them, any such pages would simply be recapping the Paradox Space stories again, which is what we are already doing on this page. So no, I cannot support that. - The Light6 (talk) 04:56, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Long-term, here's what I think our priorities should be regarding organization of Paradox Space related info: :::*Making sure that casual readers can easily look up all the Paradox Space stories with a specific character like Roxy or Karkat or Becquerel or Snowman, just like they're able to quickly look up pesterlogs from Homestuck right now. :::*Making sure that casual readers can easily look up one-shot characters like the Critical Whale and the monkeys and background cameos. :::*Making sure that, when casual readers are looking up information on a subject which isn't really explored in the Homestuck canon (but is explored in Paradox Space), those readers can easily find out which Paradox Space stories explore the subject. :::*Making sure that casual readers don't confuse non-canon info from Paradox Space with canon info from Homestuck. :::-- Gordon Ecker (talk) 09:41, May 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::Paradox Space itself has started to address this (well mostly the first point) itself with its new tag system. Of course it is limited in that we need to rely on the PXS team to tag anything and everything, and it seems cameos are sort of given the backseat in the tags, although background characters/cameos do seem to gain tags based on fan reactions (hence the Critical Wh8le and Troll Slavve #3 tags). - The Light6 (talk) 05:00, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Linking to events in homestuck the latest reminds me of the explosion in the B2 session which made the kids from that session god tier, shouldn't comics where the point they were derived from in the cannon be linked? thus far 3 of the comics seem to reference a specific point of time in the cannon. I think that a note should be made somewhere in the summery, or that it could be another section on the page.Whohoohuwhu (talk) 10:31, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :Maybe we could link to link to the summary at Homestuck: Act 6 Act 5#Act 6 Act 5 Act 1 x2, or insert an anchor target into the page so we can have a more precise target (according to Wikipedia:Help:Section, you can do that by adding '). -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 10:56, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ::I created a target at Homestuck: Act 6 Act 5#7722. This seems like a good option for citing stuff which spawns several pages. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 11:04, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :::We actually have a template for that. Also you anchored the wrong section, the moons being blown up was the next link point. - The Light6 (talk) 12:10, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::Okay, thanks. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 02:24, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Is this note worthy A good day for GCat page 1 is the first page to have no tags post-tag update. The2ndplayer (talk) 16:58, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :I imagine that was an oversight on the part of the staff, I bet they'll add tags later. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 21:55, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Jane's room On the second page of A good day for Gcat, when Jane is walking into her room, there's a picture of a Beagle laying next to a swivel chair on the wall over a corner of her Problem Sleuth poster that never appeared before. What is the significance? 03:09, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :There is no significance, it is just an extraneous detail. In any case if it were to be significant we could not answer why, only the artist could answer that. - The Light6 (talk) 03:25, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Actually, softowl confirmed that it is Tauhid's dog, Barkley. Unless she meant one of the dead dogs in the pile. ''' 04:47, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Noncredit letterer I keep seeing the name J.N. Wiedle show up, I'm wondering where to confirm that he's lettered a comic because it says nothing of his specific contributions on PXS I can find, only that he is a letterer. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 04:27, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :He is the letterer for the website, that's the point. 04:45, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ::alright, I was confused because his name was credited here for some of the works, but not others, but now I know what's up. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 04:53, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :::His individual story credits can be found - The Light6 (talk) 05:00, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::From the contibutor panel section at the bottom of the site: ::::"J.N. Wiedle is a writer and cartoonist based in Brooklyn, NY. They spend their days drawing skeletons and comics involving skeletons. When they aren't doing that, they're PROBABLY drawing Crowbar. (You know, that guy from the part of Homestuck everybody skipped.) Also Paradox Space's Letterer." ::::-- Gordon Ecker (talk) 06:06, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::Whoops, apparently they prefer gender neutral pronouns. Come to think of it, I'm not sure where I was assuming male from in the first place. 07:09, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::::the article calls them a guy... that could have something to do with it? idk, something about the name made me thing they were a guy before I saw that, it's strange Whohoohuwhu (talk) 10:20, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Actually, "that guy from the part of Homestuck everybody skipped" is referring to Crowbar from the Midnight Crew Intermission, JN's favourite member of the Felt. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 01:04, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Fetch Quest reference I believe the title and premise of the newest Paradox Space story is a reference to the common quest in games where you must "fetch" something for various charachters. Do the rest of you agree? The2ndplayer (talk) 16:06, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :Well yeah, it's a relatively common story theme. Past that, I don't see what you're getting at. It's not a specific reference, so I personally don't consider it worth mentioning. 17:32, June 10, 2014 (UTC) ::While its not a specific reference its still a reference. If you don't think its note worthy I won't put it up but I do think its worth a brief mention. The2ndplayer (talk) 22:14, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm still inviting third opinions though, as always. 04:12, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'm in favour of a brief mention, since the obvious gaming reference might be less obvious to people who don't play a lot of RPGs or adventure games. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 07:23, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::I agree with Aepokk Venset on this one it's been on shows and in stories as well as in games I doubt many people are unfamiliar with the formula Whohoohuwhu (talk) 07:29, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::::So thats two votes no and two votes yes. Is there a fifth reg on this wiki who could weigh in? Whatever the next vote is will decide.The2ndplayer (talk) 18:59, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::::We could just put in a short and simple line with a link to the relevant trope of the same name. That way, anyone who needs it explaining can read that :::::::That sounds good.The2ndplayer (talk) 20:38, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Hand made in Alternia 'Hand made' sounds like 'Handmaid'. Dunno if it's worth noting. :It isn't, because it is obvious. - The Light6 (talk) 15:43, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Translation so I'm trying to do the translation for the most recent panel, it's difficult for me being that it the letters don't seem to perfectly match the daedric alphabet, and I've never translated daedric before... I think she's writing backwards and best that I can tell it says "ry send help (next line looks like gibberish to me) trapped at the home htu vatavto" I'll probably give it another look later, but right now I'm done... good luck if you want to correct this. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 09:05, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :On checking your translations it seems to be right (mostly), also troll daedric is written right to left so she isn't writing backwards. :The one thing I feel you got wrong was the last line on the second page, e.g. the "vatavto" one. Those "v"s look more like "c"s to me, and I think the first "t" is actually an "f", so cafacto. That being said, I'm not totally convinced that the second "a" is actually an "a", but I don't have anything better so I'll just place a question mark there and get: "caf?cto". - The Light6 (talk) 10:05, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :Derp, forgot, right to left means page 2 proceeds page 1, meaning it is actually this: "trapped at the home htu caf?ctory send help". :It also seems I picked the wrong "a" to be suspicious about, the second "a" is an "a" the first one is actually a "k", because: "trapped at the home stuck factory send help". - The Light6 (talk) 10:14, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ::for that last line I wasn't sure if it was c or v, neither appeared to make sense, but looking at it again they are more open than what v would probably be, and the second one I marked as a had me scratching my head for a while, I figured a was the closest, but I agree, it looks different than the others I marks as a... that line I thought was gibberish, could it be a signature?Whohoohuwhu (talk) 10:28, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :::...that... that sounds like a popular fortune cookie meme for a fortune cookie to say, "Trapped in a fortune cookie factory, send help!" 15:56, November 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::Or indeed a sign saying "trapped in a sign factory". It's an ancient joke. I wouldn't be surprised if it's been around almost as long as factories have. Indeed, apparently it's been around since before the A1 session :::::I have never heard that joke for anything other than a fortune cookie and it only makes sense for a fortune cookie since it was supposed to have been a fortune, but the usage obviously is for the fortune cookie version since it has the lucky numbers 10292014. Because of how it makes no sense for anything other than fortune cookie factories can you source it being used in anything other than fortune cookie factories? :::::Not sure why how old the joke is matters, it is still a popular meme regardless? 19:12, November 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Here's a source. Exact origin and such unknown, but it's been around since the 1950s at least. And it makes sense in plenty of other contexts, I really don't see your point at all? Also those aren't lucky numbers, that's literally the comic's release date. 21:05, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::::To support the idea its not only fortune cookies, there was a tree surrounded by bricks at my elementary school where you could submit an inscription for a brick. One of them said "Help! I'm trapped in a brick factory!" So yeah, its hella common. ::::::::I say again, why does the age of the meme matter, it is still a popular meme? I don't know why you keep telling me it is old when I keep asking you why that matters...? ::::::::The date of the comic is printed in a manner akin to lucky numbers because it is referencing a fortune cookie. Just because one person wrote on a brick a fortune cookie factory joke does not mean it is common for other factories nor does it matter because the numbers literally are in the manner of lucky numbers. 15:45, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::The age of the joke isn't strictly relevant in and of itself, but it reinforces the point that it has spread to numerous variants. Put it this way, the only realistic way it would have been applied as narrowly as to one thing (i.e. fortune cookies) is if it were a relatively new joke. In addition, it would tend to negate the need to comment on specific variants as the original article note of it did, because age also correlates to exposure. :::::::::Basically, the age doesn't really matter. I merely remarked in passing that it's a really old joke, and then decided to take the opportunity to make a terrible joke based on that. Aepokk then followed up that thread by pinning down the date a bit more, simply in response to the fact that the age had been mentioned, and you'd specifically made a query of it. This isn't some vast conspiracy about the world-shaking secret truth of how old the thing is and the impact of this truth on the very fabric of reality ...OR IS IT??????? :::::::::Also, I don't claim to have vast (read: any) experience of fortune cookies, but I'd expect they probably don't tend to just list a random string of digits. I'd expect 1. the word "lucky" at least to be there and 2. more than one number, of maybe 1-3 digits each. And also to be written on a strip of paper rather than in a book. In short, it simply lacks the structure of a fortune cookie fortune. That's not to say it's definitely not invoking fortune cookies, just that we lack a reason to assume it is, and thus lack a reason to mention fortune cookies specifically It's written in a book, there is literally no reason to compare it to a fortune cookie. The date only doesn't have slashes because the daedric alphabet doesn't have characters for that, and like SN said, it'd be preceded by the phrase "lucky numbers" or similar, most of which are separated 1, 2, or (rarely) 3 digit numbers, in my experience. The fact that its origin is not attributed to fortune cookies also takes away from that being a viable conjecture. 20:13, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :The age is not only not strictly relevant, it is not relevant at all. As I said the joke doesn't make sense for any other factory, to use the one supplied here who would be writing fortunes in a brick factory? That just doesn't make sense. :The joke requires it to be a fortune cookie factory in order for it to make sense. :Yes your limited knowledge of fortune cookies does come into play here indeed because the word lucky is not always present for the lucky numbers because fortunes always have lucky numbers so that statement is deemed unnecessary to print with the rest of the fortune. 02:17, November 8, 2014 (UTC) ::You're implying, actually requiring that any joke stating "Help I'm trapped in an x factory" necessitates the medium to be a fortune, which is patently untrue. You're focusing excessively on the brick example, when other more "sensible" ones, such as bazooka joe comics (on the page I linked), signs, instruction manuals, books in general, et cetera, disprove that sentiment just fine. You're also ignoring that 10292014 would be a strangely long number for a fortune anyway. This is a petty argument built off of invalid grounds, and it shouldn't be going on this long. We should be focusing on actually keeping this page up to date, like updating the summary for "The Inaugural Death of Mister Seven" because, in case nobody noticed, I've been busy lately and I am not always available to update these pages, so it'd be nice if somebody else helped shoulder the responsibility for once. 03:29, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :::No no, I am not requiring that, I am only saying that in other instances it makes no sense. I guess in a Bazooka Joe comic you could expect a fortune? But regardless everyone know the joke originated from fortune cookie factories. :::As for the number being lengthy, there is often a long string of numbers, I don't think they limit the amount of lucky numbers but that is a pretty small amount of numbers? :::If you wish to invoke your I am admin this discussion is over then ok I will stop responding. 05:34, November 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'm not. Honestly I was having a bad day and that was maybe a little unprofessional? Bottom line I would never allow myself to be the kind of person who says "Shut up, I'm right because I'm a moderator." That's the last thing I want. On the string of numbers: Okay, I guess I do see what you mean, I was saying it was atypical for fortune cookies to have a single more-than-three-digit number, but they could be read as a string of singles. Eh, whatever, dropping that point then. ::::But you're not listening to the crux of the matter, the key point: look at this objectively. Nothing, absolutely nothing about the phrase "Help, I'm trapped in an x factory" necessitates that it be related to a fortune. Nothing. All it implies is that the product it is written on is manufactured. Hell, it would make sense for bricks even in the context of surrounding unmarked ones, because any person could easily chisel a message into one. The only context it wouldn't make sense is in a perfectly natural setting, like, say, "Help I'm trapped in a waterfall factory" on some rocks near a waterfall. All I'm trying to argue is that this phrase is not inherently linked to fortune cookies, or fortunes at all. 07:43, November 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::Just to deal with one more patently false statement, what little I do know about fortune cookies does include that they do not always have lucky numbers. But anyway, there's nothing more to say on this. The suggestion that it only makes sense for fortune cookies is clearly long since disproven by the simple existence of numerous other variants. I really don't understand why you are so fixated on fortune cookies, even if it were the only variant you'd ever seen. ::::Also, I don't see where Aepokk invoked any kind of claim to staff authority in his post, so I'm not sure why you brought that up. On that note though, if I'' step in as a sysop here, it will be not as "therefore I'm right", but as "therefore I have the authority to deem this discussion unproductive, regardless of who is correct, and needs to stop". Which, looking at how you phrased it, may be what you meant. So I hope you find that sufficiently agreeable. ::::To be clear, I am not stepping in as a sysop ''right now, but if I have to, I will. Ok? :::::That string of numbers was not intended to be read as a single number? When they list a string of numbers as lucky numbers it is the individual numbers that are the ones that are supposed to be lucky. :::::The last time I said something that an admin disagreed with on a wiki I got permabanned and that something I said was quoting the admin directly. That admin shortly stepped down from their position but I am still permabanned at Bulbapedia and they refuse to unpermaban me so you can understand my wariness. :::::People don't etch messages in bricks in brick factories, that is why that doesn't make sense in any other format other than the original. Any other version of the joke is referencing the original joke itself because that is how it makes sense, it is a joke about a joke. But that joke that the joke is about is the fortune cookie factory because again that is the only way for the joke to be funny. 14:52, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Okay apparently you're still missing the core premise here as to why it is not exclusive to fortune cookies (you need to stop fixating on bricks and think about the other mentioned things that do ordinarily have text on them, like books and signs). And apparently you also still don't cotton to the fact that we've sourced that there's no evidence that the fortune cookie variant is even close to being the original one. But in any case, I'm afraid I'm going to have to blow the unproductive discussion whistle (PHOOOT--TWEEEEEEEEET!!!!!) and call a halt here, otherwise we'll probably all keep arguing until the cows come home. ---- ---- Discussion closed. Please do not add to it Captcha Problems Would like to note that no matter how many times you try to solve the captcha, it never works. :Are you referring to the ones in Prototyped? That's because they're not eight letters. Otherwise, I'm not sure what you're talking about. Overly detailed summaries! The story summaries on this page are ridiculous for stories of this length and importance. I understand that the summaries are being written page by page as the story comes out, but once it's finished they should really be condensed down to the essentials. As they are right now, they're honestly more difficult to read than the comics themselves. Sporkaganza (talk) 05:55, February 19, 2015 (UTC) :Totally agree. When PXS first started summaries were being created after the stories finished, but as time went on people begin to start writing them by page, I have never really been a big fan of that idea as it tends to lead to a summery that doesn't actually summarise the story and we can see just by looking at the page that it is true, which is why you brought up this topic in the first place. :I think people are overly anxious to have the wiki be up-to-date, but like Wikipedia says, Wiki's aren't news reports, but rather a collection of the facts and sometimes it is better to be out of date and accurate then trying to constantly change and update things as they happen resulting in a mess (an issue I had with the list of dead characters page, especially in the aftermath of GAME OVER). :So ultimately there are several things that need to be done 1) Stop creating PXS summaries as the story happens, 2) Create a notice template which states that the story is in-progress and that a summery will be added upon its completion and begin using that template in new stories, 3) Go back and rewrite the old summaries, 4) Possibly codify this whole philosophy and editing practice as a policy. - The Light6 (talk) 06:52, February 19, 2015 (UTC) ::I could rewrite the old summaries and also make notice templates if required. And I am very much onboard with this idea because wow, these summaries are ridiculous. :::Needs a picture and some general tweaking, but how's this as a prelim idea? Just stick it at the top of the section, like we do with the trivia cleanup one, and set the parameter to something like "please only add stories once they end, as page-by-page editing tends to cause bloated summaries." ::::I was thinking something smaller perhaps, like the stub template. Especially since the template will be used probably fairly frequently. - The Light6 (talk) 14:37, February 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well, the idea is that we'd just stick it at the top of the section and leave it there. In most cases, it won't stop being applicable any time soon, if ever. My initial thought was also a bit like the stub template, but any time a content updating situation is serious enough to warrant this template, it bears being a big noticeable one, not one people might easily skim over. Though I will agree it would be kind of obtrusive for readers. Of course, we could always go the route I used for the pesterchum handles page, putting in a huge edit comment that you have to scroll down from to actually get at the content :P I'd also like to motion that the summaries on SBaHJ stories remain ridiculous per wiki tradition, although they can still be trimmed a bit in places... and some of the short ones could perhaps be slightly expanded, because all SBaHJ is aggressively pregnant with hidden meaning, some of which is so hidden that it's not actually there, and it's our job to dig it out by whatever means necessary, up to and including a hint of epileptic trees.